The King's Persistence
by Fire's Gray Shadow
Summary: When Ichigo gets tired of waiting for Shiro he decides to take matters into his own hands. Ichihichi (yes in that order) PWP Rated M for smut and language! Heavy yaoi so if that's not what you like take your flames elsewhere! Oneshot! A request for a friend on Tumblr. Sucky summary I know...


Well I can't honestly say this is my first fanfiction...so let's say its the first one I felt confident enough to post here~ I can say that this is my first attempt at smut however...so I would like some feedback on how I did okay? This was a request for a friend on Tumblr btw~

* * *

A quiet thump was heard through the otherwise silent room as the hollow was knocked on his back, the irritated teen straddling his waist and pinning his hands over his head. A defensive growl left his throat as he struggled vainly In Ichigo's grip, not fond of the helpless feeling it gave him.

"Let go of me!" he barked, snarling and trying to pry his wrists free. The only response he got was a low growl and the grip tightening around his wrists. He flinched inwardly, hoping that he wouldn't have hand-shaped bruises there later. Hot breath ghosted over his face, making him draw his attention to the teen hovering over him. His lips had formed into a sly grin that made his blood boil.

"I'm sick of waiting Shiro," he purred, leaning close to the hollow's ear and flicking his tongue over the outer shell. A shiver racked the pale hollow's frame and the oranget grinned. No matter how much he denied it he knew how much he could rile his hollow up His grin loosened, giving Shiro a chance to rip his wrists free and rub the reddened skin, glaring daggers at Ichigo.

"If ya think you'll pin me down again yer wrong," he hissed, keeping a wary eye on the oranget. Shifting his hips was probably a mistake, because he was shoved down again, this time the teen's hands were planted firmly over his shoulders. Warm, petal soft lips connected with his own and he stopped struggling, blinking in mild shock.

"You shouldn't fight your king Shiro," Ichigo murmured, moving down and nipping at the sensitive skin below the hollows ear. Pale eyebrows knitted together as Shiro fought against the noises threatening to escape his throat at the teen's teasing. He gasped loudly when teeth grazed over his ear lobe, back arching slightly. Nimble fingers slipped under his borrowed shirt, ghosting over his chest and earning another low gasp from the hollow. How the substitute shinigami could find all his pleasure points so easily annoyed the shit out of him.

He was about to scold Ichigo for teasing him, but his words died in his throat when that hot mouth wrapped around one of his nipples, teeth grazing over the sensitive nub lightly. A whispered curse left him and pale hands threaded into orange locks. Those sinful lips formed a smirk before they left the hollow's chest and returned to his lips briefly.

"You're so impatient," Ichigo teased, earning a sharp tug on his hair that made his gasp and glare at the smirking hollow below him. Pale lips parted, cobalt blue tongue flicking out to wet them before disappearing again. That would do. Pulling the hollow's face closer to his, he sealed their lips together once more, licking a pale bottom lips in a silent question. They parted willingly, allowing the substitute's tongue entry to the moist cavern.

A low, drawn out moan left Shiro against his will, tongue curling around Ichigo's in a fight for dominance that he was quickly loosing. His taste, his scent, it was all so intoxicating to the hollow. His mind was telling him to take control and dominate the situation but his body was telling him the exact opposite. His thoughts were disrupted by those sweet lips leaving his and moving to his neck, sucking at his pulse point and making him hiss in pleasure.

"Fucking tease.." he ground out, allowing the teen more room by tilting his head. He snagged the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it carelessly across the room. Warm hands traveled down his chest, tracing his muscles and stopping just above his pants, making him frown. "Hurry the-" his words were drowned out by a moan when his Ichigo ground his hips down onto his, providing some of the friction he craved.

"Told you you're impatient.." the substitute panted, pulling his own shirt and pants off before moving to yank Shiro's down. Golden eyes slipped closed in anticipation, snow white hair sprawling out under him as his head tilted back. Ichigo's eyes darkened with lust when he saw the prominent bulge in his hollow's boxers. "Already so excited?" he cooed, palming the hardened flesh through the fabric.

"Maybe..if ya hadn't teased me so..fucking much," he managed in between sharp intakes of breath. He could tell Ichigo was getting impatient too, if the tent in his underwear was anything to go by. Slim fingers slipped into his boxers, pulling the annoying fabric down and freeing his erection. This time Ichigo didn't tease, wrapping his hand around the engorged flesh and tugging on it. The hollow's hips bucked uncontrollably, head falling back and a moan tearing from him. Ichigo shuddered at the sound, pulling his boxers off impatiently. Their exposed members brushed together, making them both moan.

"Damn it Shiro," he gasped, bucking his hips shallowly. The only response he got was a breath chuckle and another demand to 'hurry the fuck up'. He complied, drenching his fingers in saliva and tracing them over the pale hollow's body, slipping between his pale legs to tease his entrance. He pushed his index finger inside, crawling up and silencing a groan of discomfort from his pale counterpart. He quickly added a second finger, using his free hand to rub his hollow's member as a distraction before he started the scissoring motion.

"That hurts you ass.." he groaned, eye brows knitted together in discomfort at the intrusions. The burn only got worse when a third finger was added. When Ichigo started thrusting them gently, Shiro got the clue and pushed back on them, driving them deeper and making them brush over his prostate. His back arched off the ground eyes going wide and a pleasured shout echoing off the walls. The orange hair teen grinned and removed his fingers, getting a disappointed whine from the hollow.

"Good things to those who wait Shiro," he purred, slicking his own dick with saliva and pre-cum before aligning himself with his hollow's entrance. He didn't even need to ask if the other was ready. Before he even had a chance to form the words legs wrapped around his slim waist, pulling him forward. Twin moans left both of them, Ichigo's hips snapping forward until he was fully seated inside the velvety heat of the hollow. He didn't have to wait long for permission.

"Move damn it," Shiro growled, tightening his legs and gripping tanned upper arms. He knew Ichigo wanted to, and his wish was granted. He didn't even feel the other pull out until the slammed back in again, making him arch his back and dig his nails into Ichigo's skin. There was no reaction other than a slight his and teeth sinking into his shoulder. Pale hands reached around to Ichigo' tanned back, dragging his nails down in a silent demand. A low chuckled sounded next to his ear.

The pace of Ichigo's thrusts increased sharply, making the hollow moan and drive his hips back to meet them. A sudden change of angle allowed his sweet spot to be struck, shooting electric pleasure up in spine and forcing him to voice it. He was so close to the edge, and when a calloused hand wrapped around his length, he tumbled over, crying out and releasing onto both of their chests. Ichigo follow suit releasing deep inside his counterpart and collapsing onto his chest.

No words were exchanged for several minutes. Only the sound of the quickened breathing could be heard. That is, until Shiro groaned. Ichigo sat up and made a confused face at the hollow.

"Thanks for getting off me! Yer ass is heavy," Shiro teased, sitting up and stretching his sore back. The teen couldn't help but laugh, standing and pulling hiss hollow toward the bed. He heard the hollow yawn behind him, pulling the sheets back and laying down. He pulled his pale counterpart into a soft embrace, pressing his cheek into ivory locks. "Night Ichi.." he herd mumbled beneath him

"Night Shi.."

* * *

Please no flames on my choice of making Shiro the uke! Like I said this was a request but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it~ Tell me how I did in the reviews!


End file.
